


1

by lou_emmerson



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson





	1

We are **too** different.

 

You are _art_ ,

And I'm not.

 

You are _quiet walks_ ,

And I'm running around screaming at the top of my lungs.

 

You are so many _wonderful things_ that I am not and will never be,

And I hope that one day you meet someone who is truly **your other half**.

 

I hope you meet them and fall completely and utterly in love with them that **you forget about me** and this.

I hope you fall so in love that nothing and no one will ever compare to them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
